The present disclosure relates to the field of self-driving vehicles, and specifically to self-driving vehicles that are tasked with ameliorating roadway hazards. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of a self-driving vehicle to deploy, from the self-driving vehicle and/or from an aerial drone, a road safety flare warning of the presence of a faulty SDV.
Self-driving vehicles (SDVs) are vehicles that are able to autonomously drive themselves through private and/or public spaces. Using a system of sensors that detect the location and/or surroundings of the SDV, logic within or associated with the SDV controls the speed, propulsion, braking, and steering of the SDV based on the sensor-detected location and surroundings of the SDV.
An aerial drone, also known as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or a flying drone, is an unmanned airborne vehicle that is capable of being piloted without an on-board human pilot. If autonomously controlled using an on-board computer and pre-programmed instructions, a UAV is called an autonomous drone. If remotely piloted by a human pilot, the UAV is called a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA).